


Love at first Taste

by Madamnereida



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Is this really a slow burn?, Lesbian Sex, Love, Masturbation, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, zelda is soft just with mary, zelda opens mary's sexual world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamnereida/pseuds/Madamnereida
Summary: Non-magical alternate universe where Zelda Spellman is a history professor and Mary Wardwell librarian of Baxter High. (here sabrina is not part of baxter high)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 47
Kudos: 84





	1. Sapphism

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again, this time I'm trying to write a slow burn, which as you can imagine is not that slow after all. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!  
> PS: please note that English is not my main language, i do my best but i'm open to corrections. Sorry in advance🥺

It was a typical Thursday at Baxter high and Zelda had just finished her last history class, exhausted, she made her way to the library to get material for her next day's classes. When she arrived she was happy to find the library empty, except for Miss Wardwell in her usual seat. She was the librarian, a lovely woman. They had known each other for many years and had never had any friction or very elaborate conversation. 

Zelda approached the woman, who seemed to be totally taken by her book since she never noticed the presence of the redhead; she was wearing a burgundy sweater, a pencil skirt below her knees and was playing absent-mindedly with a thick, dark curl. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Wardwell," Zelda said. 

Mary jumped up in her seat surprised by the voice "Oh! Miss Spellman, sorry I didn't hear you come in, I lost myself in the book, good to see you". 

Zelda smiled tenderly, this woman was truly an angel fallen from heaven, always so sweet and educated. "No need to apologize, how are you today?" 

Mary smiled shyly, for a strange reason she was always nervous about the presence of the redhead. "I'm a little tired, to be honest, but other than that I'm fine, what about you? 

"ugh I'm exhausted," Zelda said dramatically, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk. 

Mary was mesmerized to look at her, she always looked absolutely flawless, with perfectly curly hair and a white blouse with dark pants. Her personality was terribly authoritarian and exuded glamour, you could say it was the opposite of the brunette. Besides, being kind was not Zelda's nature, but she had always addressed her very gently. 

Zelda cleared her throat, as she arranged the buttons on her shirt. 

"Oh e-excuse the silliness! How can I help you today?" said Mary as she jumped out of her seat and waved her hands nervously. 

"I was looking for a book about ancient Greece level 2, for my class tomorrow. 

"I'll get it right away, I don't want to keep you much longer," Mary said as she stepped onto one of the shelves. 

Zelda nodded and rested her elbows on the desk, when she looked down, a particular book caught her attention "Sappho" was the title, she took it in inspection. 

"Okay Miss Spellman here's the book" said Mary when she saw Zelda with her book. 

"Oh thank you so much! It will be returned shortly, sorry for the inconvenience, but may I ask who requested this peculiar book," said Zelda pointing to her desk. 

"Oh no, I don't think the children even know who Sappho is, not to insult your teachings, Ms. Spellman, but it's not something they teach in high school," she explained. "That book belongs to me." 

"oh, I see," Zelda said, arching her eyebrows and taking the book that the brunette handed to her with a light touch of her hand. "Thank you very much again. 

The touch of her hands sent an electricity throughout Mary's body making her even more nervous "a pleasure" she whispered. 

Zelda nodded and turned on her heels. She didn't know why exactly, but this woman intrigued her. 

"hmm m-Miss Spellman?" stuttered Mary 

"You can call me Zelda, there is no need for such formality" said Zelda turning around expectantly. 

"Z-Zelda, if you're interested, I can lend you the book, eventually," Mary said and looked down shyly. "And you can call me Mary". 

"That would be... lovely Mary, have a nice evening!" said the ginger and turned around reaching for the door. 

Mary smiled and bit her lower lip. "Same to you!" she hurriedly said as she raised a hand and Zelda left the room. 

The brunette turned on her heels, sighed and started packing up her things to leave, as she immersed herself in her thoughts; the ghostly touch of her hands remained on her body, she had already experienced some attraction to other women, but in a town like Greendale she never had a chance to intimate with one and, to be honest, Zelda Spellman was not the sort of woman who would notice her. Sighing, she turned off the lights, locked the library door and headed back to her cottage. 

. 

That same night Mary was emptying her third glass of wine in bed while reading her book, needless to say, she didn't usually drink that much, but she ‘let it flow’ and the effects of the alcohol were already becoming noticeable. A familiar warmth ran through her body and the passionate texts of sappho had somehow turn her on; she closed the book and left it on the bedside table. She turned off the ligth and curled up trying to conceive the sleep. 

After a long time of tossing and turning and not being able to sleep, she sighed, she had a sensation of electricity that ran through her whole body and was centered in her crotch. Frustrated, she let her hand wander torturously slow through her body, first brushing against her already hardened nipples and drowning out a small moan, then continued down to the seam of her cotton panties and dipped her hand into her bundle of nerves massaging it in slow, gentle circles; Under her closed eyelids the only thing she could see was the image of a certain redhead between her legs, adjusting her movements at a faster rhythm, the moans increased the volume as her body contracted, she inserted two curly digits in her already wet cunt and when her walls closed around them she moaned "Z-ELD-A-A" coming and following with softer movements the fall of her orgasm. 

When her breathing became regular she slowly pulled out her fingers, feeling the sensation of satisfaction after giving herself the liberation she needed so much, then she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

. 

The next day, Zelda found herself tapping her nails anxiously against the wood of her desk counting the seconds for the end-of-day bell to ring. When the bell finally rang, she stood up. 

"All right, class, have a good weekend and don't forget to study for Monday. 

Walking through the corridors she went directly to the library to return the borrowed book, when she arrived the brunette was not in her seat, but her belongings were there, that meant she should be climbing some of the shelves organizing books. 

Zelda cleared her throat hoping that Mary would show up somewhere, the library was really big, so she didn't know exactly where to go. When she didn't get an answer, she decided to call her. 

"hmm Mis..Mary?" she corrected herself. 

"Zelda I'm over here! Mary said up a ladder. 

The redhead started walking down the hallways, when she turned right she ran into a ladder making it wobble a bit. 

"OOOH" shouted Mary. 

"OH MY GOD" said Zelda quickly holding the ladder steady so there would be no accidents. 

"Mary, I'm so sorry, I'm so reckless today," Zelda said embarrassed, covering her mouth with her hand. 

The brunette descended remaining a short distance from the other woman and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Mary remembered the fantasies she had had yesterday, her cheeks turned a deep red and she cleared her throat 

"it's okay, it was just an accident" said Mary and looked down at the floor totally embarrassed. 

"hmm anyway, i-i came to return the book," Zelda said as she took a step back feeling a little warm from the short distance between them. 

"ohh sure! I hope that was helpful," said Mary playing with her hands nervously. 

"So...thanks again," said Zelda handing over the book. "Please let me apologize properly, maybe we could go for a coffee? If that's okay with you. 

Mary's face lit up automatically and she doubted she could hide it. "I-I-I would love that Zelda." 

"Great! 5pm today is good for you?" said the ginger regaining her usual confidence. 

"sounds perfect, Dr. Cerebrus?" 

"I'll see you there" said Zelda and turned on her heels and headed for the exit moving her hips in an elegant way. 

Mary stood there smiling and watching the redhead leave, she felt excited, but with a hint of panic, she really couldn't help it, this absolutely beautiful woman, with whom she had had certain wet thoughts the night before, had invited her for coffee. Silly Mary, she surely did it to be polite, she murmured to herself. 

. 

Zelda was at Dr. Cerebrus' door finishing her cigarette when she saw the brunette across the window sitting in a booth in the back, absorbed in her book. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, the glasses at the tip of her nose, she wore a pale blue sweater and the characteristic bow leaving some errant curls resting on her face adorned with a nude lipstick. She looked adorable. 

She took the last puff of her cigarette and threw it away. When she entered the store was happy to find the counter empty and headed straight for the brunette. 

"Hi, you" she said as she took off her leather coat and sat down. 

Mary looked up surprised and her beautiful ice-blue eyes met the green ones. Zelda looked as beautifully immaculate as ever, in a simple black dress that embraced the right places and her characteristic red lipstick. 

"Oh hello," Mary said with a big smile and closed the book, her heart was pounding. 

"You always get so into it when you read," Zelda asked, smiling warmly. 

"Not always, but with this one in particular, yes" Mary said shyly. 

"mmm I see..." said Zelda amusingly. "So... tea, coffee? 

"c-coffee sounds perfect to me. 

Zelda nodded. 

"I-I'm very sorry, I feel silly...but I'm not very good at making conversations" said Mary as she played with her hands. 

"Oh no! Don't worry, what were you reading?" Zelda asked, taking the initiative. 

"The same book you saw on my desk yesterday," she said as she showed it to her. 

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I get you today?" interrupted Lance with his usual smile. 

"Good afternoon Lance, two coffees" said Zelda. 

"Right away," he said and disappeared. 

An uncomfortable silence ensued. 

"Sappho was a Greek poet, wasn't she?" Zelda said, breaking the silence. 

"Did you ever read anything about her? 

"Not really, I mean I know her story of course, very interesting, to be honest, but I never read anything by her" said Zelda 

"I-I can read you something if you want" Mary said as she positioned her glasses. 

"That would be lovely, Mary, but only if you want to." Zelda was in awe with the brunette, always so warm and genuine. 

"Oh, yes, I-I-I'd love to," she said and cursed herself internally for stuttering. She took a deep breath and began to read slowly and calmly, reciting and reading every word with some passion. 

“He seems like the gods’ equal, that man, who  
ever he is, who takes his seat so close  
across from you, and listens raptly to  
your lilting voice 

and lovely laughter, which, as it wafts by,  
sets the heart in my ribcage fluttering;  
as soon as I glance at you a moment, I  
can’t say a thing, 

and my tongue stiffens into silence, thin  
flames underneath my skin prickle and spark,  
a rush of blood booms in my ears, and then  
my eyes go dark, 

and sweat pours coldly over me, and all  
my body shakes, suddenly sallower  
than summer grass, and death, I fear and feel,  
is very near.” 

Mary looked up expectantly at the redhead's reaction, her stomach churning when she saw Zelda speechless and with an expression so soft she had never seen before. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. 

Zelda had been totally amazed, and a feeling of warmth ran through her body, the way the brunette had recited each word moved something in her; she looked at Mary's hand resting on the table, licked her lips and rested her hand on the other woman's. 

"That was...absolutely marvelous, so passionate, so real, thank you so much for reading it to me," Zelda said in a voice so small it seemed unreal and smiled warmly. 

Mary turned red in the instant "anytime for you" she smiled shyly, turned her gaze to her hands together, her stomach turned. Control yourself, Mary, she's just being friendly, said to herself. 

"Okay ladies, here's your coffee," said Lance and Zelda automatically took her hand off the other woman and laid it on her lap. 

"Thank you very much," said Mary, and Lance disappeared again. 

"I didn't see you as the kind of person who enjoys poetry," Mary said and took a sip of her coffee. 

Zelda snorted with amusement "I really enjoy literature in general, but reading a woman who writes to another woman is...just something else..." 

Mary was surprised, was Zelda implying something? No, Mary stop it, don't be silly. 

"Mary Elizabeth Wardwell I have surprised you? Zelda said with a mocking tone. 

Mary blushed even more and laughed. Zelda arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer. 

"Maybe," said Mary and bit her lower lip. 

"I guess you enjoy the same thing," Zelda said with a chuckle. 

"yes, indeed" said Mary shyly. 

They stood there smiling quietly as they finished their coffee. 

"oh look at the time, I'm sorry to keep you so long, I hope no one is waiting for you at home" said Zelda looking at her phone and scolding herself for sounding so inappropriate. 

"n-no one is really waiting for me, and.... I'm enjoying this moment, I don't leave the house very often. said Mary, it felt so good to spend time with the ginger that she wished she could stay there forever. "But, I'm sure you have important things to do..." 

Zelda smiled again, putting her phone away "not really, I mean, I live with my sister and my nephews, but I've already given notice that I didn't know what time I'd be back, although being Friday I doubt very much that anyone would be home," said Zelda, she never talked about her private life, but something about the brunette made her feel safe. 

"Oh I see, but a woman like you doesn't have any fun things to do on a Friday night?" said Mary fearing she had crossed the line. 

"a woman like me?" said Zelda with a funny expression. 

Mary was remarkably tense "I mean you seem to be the kind of fancy woman who has events and fun nights?" she said babbling nervously, not wanting the woman to feel insulted, in fact she was trying to do just the opposite. 

Zelda chuckled "appearances can be deceiving my dear" she said, winked and waved for the check. 

Mary moved uncomfortably in her seat, she was really flirting? thought, as she pulled out her wallet with the intention of paying. 

"Don't even try, I'm going to pay, it's in apology mode for almost killing you today at the library," Zelda said. 

Mary smiled "well, thank you very much, but it wasn't really anything serious". 

Zelda paid and they put their coats on before leaving, when they arrived at the door she took out a cigarette and offered one to Mary. 

"Oh, no thanks, I haven't smoked in years" 

Zelda smiled and lit the cigarette "well dear, I had a wonderful afternoon" she said as they walked to their car. 

"Same here," Mary said with a nervous smile. 

"And your car?" said Zelda when she realized she couldn't see it. 

"Oh, I've left it at home, so I'll walk. 

"Nonsense, get in, I'll drive you," said the ginger as she sat on the driver's side. 

"it's not necessary, I-I really..." 

"I won't take no for an answer," Zelda interrupted. 

Mary nodded and sat down on the passenger side. 

They were on their way, in silence, Mary looked at Zelda from time to time and vice versa. 

"So you've always lived here," Zelda asked without looking off the road. 

"hmm no, i was born in Scotland, you can probably notice that in my accent, but i've been living in Greendale for 25 years." 

"Oh yeah, I can tell," Zelda said and laughed softly. 

"And you? 

"My siblings and I used to live in the UK, but we've been here for about 40 years," Zelda said and sighed as she remembered her deceased brother. 

"and…" she hesitated "are you in a relationship? oh my god i'm sorry, that was inappropriate, you don't have to answer" said Mary totally embarrassed, how on earth had such a question occurred to her. 

"No...it's okay, I don't have a partner, what about you?" Zelda said and looked at her. 

"not really, no" said Mary and looked out the window. 

After that moment of discomfort, they went the rest of the way in silence. Mary cursed herself for asking so intimately, she didn't even realize what she had said until she heard the words come out of her mouth. 

"Well, here we are," sighed Zelda as she parked her car right in front of the cottage. 

"Thank you so much for the ride...would you...hmm...would you like to come in for a glass of wine?" 

Zelda thought for a moment; should she come in? "that would be lovely...but I should probably go home" she smiled by way of an apology. 

"oh yeah, silly me, well, thanks again, I hope you have a beautiful weekend." 

"same to you, see you Monday" said Zelda and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

Mary stood there smiling totally perplexed, she brought her hand to her cheek right where Zelda's lips had touched her skin and oh it felt so good.


	2. Do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda turned on her heels "would you mind giving me your number, I mean I was thinking after Friday and I realized that ... we worked together for so many years and I don't even have your number. 
> 
> Mary's face lit up, had this woman thought about her? was this even possible? "oh y-yes" she said and rushed to write down her number on a piece of paper."here, don't hesitate to text me," she said, giving it to her. 
> 
> "thank you" said the redhead smiling and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Léa, today is her birthday and she deserves all the love in the world🥺💘✨🥳
> 
> I promised that there would be an update soon and here it is!!!!🤲🏼

The weekend went without any incidents. At the Spellman house everyone was surprised by Zelda's sudden good mood, but no one dared ask, they were just going to take advantage of it while it lasted. 

The ginger found herself thinking about Mary more than once. She was so innocent and intelligent that she felt a certain attraction, something inside her was longing to know her, to corrupt her, to liberate her. She cursed herself for not having her number, maybe she could ask for it on Monday. 

Mary was thinking about what happened all weekend, she couldn't even get Zelda out of her mind, the way her hands touched, the green eyes staring at her, the smile and the damn kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about the softness of her lips and how much she would want to kiss and lick them. 

. 

When Zelda arrived at Baxter high on Monday morning, she headed straight to the library, determined to get Mary's number. As she was about to open the door, someone tapped on her shoulder. 

"Zelda" Mary said enthusiastically. 

She quickly turned around facing the brunette. 

"Hello good morning, I was just..." Zelda found herself suddenly nervous. 

"Good morning, I was just about to open the library, what time is it? Am I late?" Mary asked naively. 

"Oh no dear, actually the first bell hasn't rung yet, I arrived early and thought I'd stop by and say hello," Zelda said as she tidied up her shirt with indifference trying not to look so desperate. 

"Sure! Do you want to come in? Just let me..." said Mary as she brushed Zelda's side to open the door. 

They were so close, the redhead didn't back down, the closeness felt so good. Mary's nervousness automatically increased and the images of her wet fantasies hit her as she tried and failed to open the door. Zelda laughed to herself at the other woman's behavior and impulsively placed a wandering curl behind the brunette's ear. Mary turned to look at her and for a second she was lost in those green eyes. She cleared her throat and opened the door. 

Once inside they both took their seats at the librarian's desk. 

"S-so, did you have a good weekend?" Mary asked timidly without looking at her. 

"Yes, actually it was, what about yours?" said Zelda. 

"hmm it was good, I didn't do much" Mary laughed shyly. 

"I see," said Zelda and an uncomfortable silence filled the room until the bell rang. 

Zelda sighed and got up from her seat, straightening her pencil skirt. 

"Well, I have to go to work," she said and smiled. 

"oh yes of course" 

Zelda was heading for the exit "Mary..." she said without turning around. 

"Yes?" said Mary expectantly with a smile threatening to leave. 

Zelda turned on her heels "would you mind giving me your number, I mean I was thinking after Friday and I realized that ... we worked together for so many years and I don't even have your number. 

Mary's face lit up, had this woman thought about her? was this even possible? "oh y-yes" she said and rushed to write down her number on a piece of paper."here, don't hesitate to text me," she said, giving it to her. 

"thank you" said the redhead smiling and left. 

. 

It was almost noon, Zelda was in the middle of a class, sitting at her desk while holding Mary's number, looked up and made sure her students were absorbed in their homework. She took out her phone, wrote down the number and decided to text her. 

"Hi, this is Zelda." 

The second the redhead pressed send she regretted it. She was acting like a teenager, and it was turning her stomach. How did she get into this situation? Nervousness overwhelmed her and she decided to stay away from her phone until a vibration indicated that Mary had responded, anxiety overtook her and she opened the message intrigued. 

Mary bit her lower lip when she sent the message to the redhead. 

"hi you! I'm glad you texted me, though, aren't you in the middle of a class? 

Zelda smiled stupidly. 

"yes, I am, what can I say I'm a bad girl" 

Why in the name of God did I said that? Omg I must stay away from the phone, I am literally in front of a bunch of teenagers. Zelda thought and left her phone in her purse. She heard the phone vibrating again, but held back and continued with the class. 

Time ran very slowly and when the bell for the end of class rang, Zelda let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. 

"Okay, class, that's it for today" 

When the room was empty she started to pick up her things and took her phone. 

"Miss Spellman....! Behave yourself!". Zelda bit her lower lip and smiled, this was exciting her more than it should . She felt her body quiver as two knocks on the door took her out of the fantasy. 

When Zelda turned her head she met the brunette, she was once again surprised to see the beauty of this woman. She was standing there hugging a book against her chest, hair in a messy bun dropping some curls on her face adorned with huge glasses, she looked literally adorable. 

"h-hi" said the brunette uncomfortably because of the look on Zelda's face. 

"hello! what are you doing here?" said Zelda taking her leopard print coat. 

"I knew your class was ending now, so-so I thought I'd come by and say goodbye," Mary said shyly. 

"That's so sweet, Mary," said Zelda, coming face to face with the brunette. 

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as they looked at each other with a smile 

"You know, I was thinking maybe we-maybe we could have dinner someday," said Mary, avoiding the ginger' s eyes. 

"I'd love that, maybe Wednesday? Since Thursday and Friday are the days the school will be closed. 

"Wednesday sounds great, my place 7pm?" 

"perfect! I really should go now, I hope you have a nice day" said Zelda and kissed Mary's sharp cheek and walked out the door. 

Mary was intoxicated by the softness of Zelda's lips on her cheek once again. 

"s-s-same for you!" she hurriedly said as she watched the redhead walk down the hallway and Zelda sent a meaningful smile over her shoulder. 

. 

After a busy Tuesday for both women, Wednesday finally arrived, they had been talking about some banal things like tastes, preferences and stupid teenagers, but they didn't have time to see each other face to face. 

Zelda was in her room, she was nervously walking back and forth in her lingerie and head rolls, smoking cigarette after cigarette. She had no idea what to wear that night, should she wear a dress or a pantsuit? 

Two knocks resounded in the room and then a blonde head peeked out the door. 

"Hi Zelds" said the bubbly blonde with a smile on her face. 

"What do you want Hilda? I'm in a very bad mood right now, I recommend you not to bother me" said Zelda with a chilling tone. 

Hilda carefully entered the room. 

"oh what's wrong love? is there something I can do for you?" 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR TODAY!" said the redhead crushing a cigarette in the ashtray and lighting another one. 

"Do you have a date?" said Hilda looking at the mess of nerves that was her sister. 

"Yes and no" said Zelda, rummaging through her closet. 

"Well...then where are you going? I'm just asking so I can see what you might wear," explained Hilda in anticipation. 

"Just to her house" spoke Zelda with the cigarette hanging from her mouth and making an exaggerated gesture. 

"Oh! I see! Well, how about those black pants? Your butt looks good in it," said Hilda with a naughty little smile. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, but which blouse?" Her sister had a good point there, her ass looked absolutely delicious in those pants. 

"Hmm, how about that red one with the window in the chest? 

"Oh God, I hate to say it, but, you're really good at this" 

"OH OH ZELDS!!! Did you really say that?" 

"Oh shut up!" Zelda sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror with the outfit "Thank you Hildy" she said almost like a whisper. 

"You're welcome, sister" said Hilda with a lovely smile "Now...who's the lucky one?" 

"You always have to fuck it up, don't you?" said Zelda sending a murderous look "It's none of your business, now, can you leave me alone? 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm leaving now" said Hilda raising her arms in a sign of defeat. "I love you, have a nice night. 

Zelda sighed and started taking out her rollers. 

. 

Mary was as nervous as Zelda, she was there looking at herself in the mirror in her cotton lingerie. She really didn't know what to wear, being with a woman as beautiful as Zelda caused her self-esteem to plummet. 

"Mary Elizabeth Wardwell, you're a gorgeous woman, so now you're going to pick out a dress and go out there looking absolutely beautiful" Mary said aloud. 

She chose a simple black dress, it was tighter than she always wore and had a small v-neck that didn't reveal much, but enough. She put on some low heels and after a glass of wine she felt emboldened enough to let her dark curls fall loose, cascading down her shoulders. She put on some makeup, a slightly darker lipstick, though not much, and her black glasses to match her dress. 

It was 7pm precisely and Mary was finishing cooking the pasta she had made for dinner. She took off her chef's apron and left a bottle of red wine on the table perfectly placed in the living room when two knocks on the door echoed. 

The brunette took a deep breath, smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress and headed for the door. 

When the door opened, Zelda was stunned by the image in front of her, Mary looked beautiful and her breath was caught. 

Mary smiled ashamed of Zelda's gaze. "Hello, please come in" 

"hello" said Zelda and stepped in. She took off her coat, which was kindly received by the other woman, and turned around. 

Mary's breath was stuck when she saw the redhead's outfit. Her blouse had a window showing her milky breasts and the pants were hugging the right spots. 

"Y-y-you look absolutely stunning," said the brunette. 

Zelda smiled, "I can say the same about you, darling". 

Mary smiled shyly and lowered her head, hiding her face in her curls. Zelda approached and placed some tufts behind her ear. Mary looked up slowly, meeting those intoxicating green eyes and burgundy lips she had been yearning for. 

Zelda cleared her throat "Your house is so cozy, really beautiful" she said looking around. Mary had lit some candles and the fireplace roared in the center of the room. 

"Oh thank you, it's not as fancy as your victorian house, but it's nice and cozy here. 

"Believe me, living in such a big house is sometimes pretty cold and I don't even tell you when you want to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night," said the ginger in a funny tone. 

Mary laughed at the comment "I think you're right. If you want you can sit down and have a glass of wine while I bring the dinner, make yourself at home," Mary said, gesturing toward the table. 

"That sounds great" Zelda poured a glass of wine for each of them and took a seat, watching the house in more detail. 

Mary showed up with two plates, her hands shaking slightly, handed one to Zelda and took a seat. 

"Hmm Mary this looks delicious, you made it?" 

"Yes! I love cooking, I hope pasta is okay for you, I really should have asked before..." 

"Nonsense! I love pasta, you didn't have to cook for me," Zelda said. 

"Like I said, I love to cook," Mary said and shrugged her shoulders. 

The dinner was calm and pleasant for both women. After finishing the meal, they decided to move to the couch in front of the fireplace with a new bottle of wine. Mary poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Zelda. 

"Thank you," said Zelda and brought the glass to her lips "mhhh" she tasted. "oh this one is really good" 

"mmhmm, it really is, I'm glad you like it" said Mary and bit her lower lip, the sounds of ginger tasting the wine made her shiver. "If you want I can put on some music, what's your taste?" 

"that would be good, actually my musical taste is quite wide, but I don't listen to anything very current to be honest," said Zelda as she laughed 

Mary laughed and offered her hand. 

"What?" asked the redhead confusedly. 

"Come, you have a lot to choose here" said Mary as she stood, she felt more encouraged, it was probably the alcohol. 

Zelda accepted the hand and got up from the couch following the brunette, their hands stayed together and a chill ran through her body, it felt so right somehow, their hands fit perfectly. 

"Here" said Mary pointing to the shelf full of vinyls and cds. 

Zelda's face lit up and she let go of the brunette's hand. 

"oh my god, this...is... amazing" said the ginger. 

"Books aren't the only thing I love, I like music too," Mary said proudly of her collection. 

Zelda was trying to choose something, but every time she decided on one she found a better one, until finally she chose "Love, Ella" by Ella Fitzgerald. 

"Oh, you picked one of my favorite albums," Mary said excitedly as she placed it on the record player. 

"That's funny, because it's also one of my favorites," Zelda said with a smile. 

"A woman with taste" said Mary smiling. 

Mary turned on her heels to face the ginger when "A Tisket a Tasket" began to sound. 

Zelda took the glass again and approached the window while enjoying the melody. 

"OH MY GOD, look Mary, it's snowing" she said enthusiastically as a child. 

Mary rushed to look out the window right next to the other woman and sighed. "it's... magic" 

"This is my favorite season of the year," Zelda said, feeling the short distance between them. 

Mary turned her gaze to the beautiful green eyes, "mine too, although I have to admit I'm pretty cold-sensitive 

Zelda smiled and "Reaching for the Moon" began to play, she sighed and closed her eyes "oh god, this song...it's just exquisite ...." 

Mary smiled even more and felt that she could stay there for hours, appreciating the beauty of the other woman. 

Zelda opened her eyes and saw Mary's look, she immediately blushed "what?” 

"nothing...it's just--you're really beautiful," Mary said and looked down at the floor ashamed. 

Zelda's nervousness increased and her heart began to pound. Was she really flirting? "thank you...even though you saw yourself in the mirror?" she cursed herself internally for falling into this game, it was dangerous, her desire increased every second she shared with the brunette. She had a terrible desire to softly kiss those little lips and run her fingertips all over her freckled body. 

"Nonsense" said Mary and went to the coffee table, she was a little drunk, but she needed more wine. 

Zelda joined Mary again on the couch and dropped her shoes sitting on her bent legs. This allowed her to be closer to the brunette. 

Mary crossed her legs and Zelda watched her dress slide up, leaving her legs toned and freckled uncovered. Mary turned her head to Zelda just in time to catch her looking at her legs. The redhead automatically looked into her blue eyes and blushed. 

After a moment of silence Zelda cleared her throat. "A-are you okay?" 

"yes! Just a little drunk," Mary said with a laugh. 

Zelda laughed "oh yeah, I'm drunk too" she said and placed one of her hands absently on the brunette's knee. 

Mary looked at the hand on her knee and felt her whole body shudder. 

Zelda noticed that Mary was getting stiff. "I'm sorry," she said, taking her hand out and placing it in her own lap. 

Mary could read that Zelda felt embarrassed and looked into her eyes. 

"I don't mind," Mary said and moved a little closer to Zelda. 

Zelda smiled and bent over to take the last drink from her glass, when a drop fell from the corners of her mouth and slipped quickly down her blouse. Mary couldn't help but look out the window of Zelda's blouse and the image took her breath away. She was drunk right now and it was as if all the ties that had always held her had been loosened. She wanted to kiss every part of Zelda's milky body and claim it as hers. 

Zelda sighed, she had ruined her favorite blouse. She looked sideways at the brunette, " You like what you see?" she said mischievously. 

Mary turned a deep red and looked down at her lap, playing nervously with her hands. "I....hmmm, I j-just..." 

Zelda laughed at how adorable and innocent this woman was "oh Mary I was just teasing..." 

Mary looked up "Z-Zelda you ruined your blouse... let me fix it, I can bring you something of mine while we put this in the washing machine" 

Zelda nodded and the brunette disappeared upstairs. 

"Well, I didn't know what to bring you, so..." Mary was speechless. Zelda was sitting there on the couch with a white lace bra that left almost nothing for her imagination. Mary goddamn get a grip, you're not a hormonal teenager. For God's sake, as if you haven't seen a woman in bra before. 

"So..." she continued "I brought you this" and gave Zelda one of her sweaters. 

The ginger thanked her nicely and put on Mary's sweater and handed the stained blouse to the brunette, who rushed to put it in the washing machine. 

"You should keep it, it looks much better on you than it does on me," said Mary as she sat back down on the couch 

Zelda smiled "that's not even true!!!". 

"It is," said Mary and bit her lower lip as she looked directly into Zelda's eyes. 

"Mary ..." said the redhead almost whispering. 

"yes?" she said raising her eyebrows. 

"I should go home, it's pretty late". 

"Zelda darling, your blouse isn't ready yet, besides don't think I'll let you go alone in this weather, the roads must be covered with snow and YOU ARE DRUNK" 

"You have a point there, but..." 

"P-please stay," said Mary and brought the ginger closer by placing a strawberry curl behind her ear. 

Their faces were very close and Zelda looked at the brunette's lips and then into her eyes. 

"I don't want to bother you," she said and her breath hit Mary's face sending a chill down her spine. 

"you don't bother me at all, I'd be more relaxed if you stayed here" babbled the brunette, her words coming out faster than she intended. Calm down Mary, you can spend a night with her, don't be silly, behave yourself, she said to herself. 

"Well if that's okay with you, I guess I can stay" Zelda's voice came out almost like a whisper. 

"You can sleep in my bed, the heating is broken in the guest room" said Mary encouraging her even more. The alcohol was making her act impulsively. 

Zelda felt nervous, how could she spend a whole night next to this woman? 

"Oh, okay," Zelda said. Oh wow Zelda you didn't have to be so desperate. "c-can you lend me something to sleep?" 

"Sure! If you don't mind I'll go take a shower and leave some clothes for you on the bed, when you're ready you can go upstairs, it's the back door.” 

Zelda nodded, as the brunette headed upstairs, tried to calm herself by taking several deep breaths, poured herself some wine and emptied her glass in one gulp. Then she went upstairs, repeating to herself that she must remain calm. She found Mary's room without any problem. When she entered, a blue silk nightgown was resting on the king-size bed. 

She unbuttoned her dress and checked that Mary was still in the bathroom, when she noticed that the water was still on, she proceeded to take off her dress and bra and put on the nightie. She approached the mirror and checked her appearance, the nightie fit her very well, it accentuated her curves since the brunette was a little smaller than her. Just as she sat down on the bed to take off her heels, Mary came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her worked body and her wild curls soaking wet. Shameful glances were exchanged, the redhead's heart was pounding, and Mary approached the furniture in search of a pair of pajamas. 

Mary forced her words out to break the uncomfortable silence " I hope the nightgown suited you" 

"Yes, thank you," Zelda said as she focused her gaze on the mirror that reflected Mary on her naked back. 

"There's a toothbrush and makeup remover in the bathroom," Mary said, being as helpful as possible as she put on a huge sized shirt that fit like a dress. 

When Zelda got up she was glad the brunette was already dressed, she nodded in appreciation and went into the bathroom, closing the door, looked at herself in the mirror and realized she was totally blushing, washed her face with cold water, took off her makeup and brushed her teeth. Before leaving she said to herself: Okay Zelda, don't worry, everything is fine. You can do it. 

When Zelda came out of the bathroom, Mary, was sitting in front of the door and was perplexed to see the body of the redhead trapped in her nightie, she looked absolutely beautiful, it fit her like a glove. Zelda noticed her look and blushed, sat down on the other side of the bed and took a deep breath. 

"I hope that you are not cold, but if you are, just let me know and i'll bring another blanket," Mary said softly. 

"I think I'll be fine," said Zelda, her body was on fire right now. 

Mary curled up and waited for Zelda to follow her example to turn off the light. Both of them face up, looking at the ceiling, had a slight feeling that it would be a long night. 

"Z-Zelda..." Mary whispered 

The ginger's body tensed as it heard her name in the other woman's mouth and turned her head to look at her. 

"I..." she laughed nervously "I'm sorry, this is so silly, forget it," Mary said regretfully. 

"tell me..." said Zelda, her voice was unstable. 

"I...just...I've never felt comfortable sharing a bed with anyone before, and I know we're getting to know each other, but..." said Mary so low that the redhead could barely hear her 

Zelda placed her hand to the brunette's cheek without thinking "shhh it's okay, I think that's pretty sweet, besides, dear Mary, we've known each other for 10 years" Zelda was surprised by her own words and actions, but she didn't move her hand. 

Mary leaned in with a touch of the ginger and smiled softly. "I'm sor..." 

"You don't have to apologize, darling, just relax," Zelda said lovingly. 

Mary was encouraged by Zelda's words and sweetness and took her hand, put it to her mouth and gave her a soft kiss. Zelda sighed audibly and Mary noticed and approached the redhead taking her in her arms; the brunette could feel the ginger breasts hitting hers and she felt a tug on her crotch that was getting stronger and stronger. Zelda began to caress the brunette's cheek. 

They were so, so close. Mary watched in detail as Zelda's tongue came out and wet her lips and she couldn't stop herself. She closed the distance between them and kissed her, catching the ginger's lips with hers gently; she felt intoxicated, she didn't know if she would ever be able to leave them, Zelda tasted so good, her lips were addictive. 

Zelda groaned in the kiss when her tongue separated Mary's lips, which allowed her to enter so that their tongues could dance together. 

The kiss was getting deeper, wetter, and more desperate. Zelda let a hand wander down Mary's back to her butt making her moan on her lips, and then the hand continued on to her naked thigh, pulled behind her knee carrying it to her hip to wrap her. 

When they parted to take a breath, Mary remained for a moment with her eyes closed and the lips swollen. Zelda waited patiently, while she caressed her leg that was still wrapped around her, and absorbed every little detail of the beautiful face of the brunette without her glasses. Mary opened her eyes slowly and her pupils were wide. 

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked with genuine concern. 

Mary smiled "b-better than ever," she said and placed her lips on the corner of Zelda's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something to say, leave your comment.  
> Thanks for reading, i love y'all.  
> you can find me on twitter with the same @


	3. Touching you feels like heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda smiled and hollowed out the brunette's face giving her another wet kiss. Mary automatically opened her mouth and ventured her tongue again. She was hungry, she had never felt this way in her life, not even with Adam. 
> 
> Zelda sighed in the kiss and let her hand rest on Mary's buttock, squeezing it slightly and drawing her closer. Mary put her hand on Zelda's chest and gasped at the sensation of Zelda's hand on her butt. 
> 
> "Zel-da" said the brunette between kisses. 
> 
> "mmm?" said Zelda rolling over and staying on top of Mary. 
> 
> Mary pushed Zelda away gently to break the kiss and looked into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!! I am here with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Zelda smiled and hollowed out the brunette's face giving her another wet kiss. Mary automatically opened her mouth and ventured her tongue again. She was hungry, she had never felt this way in her life, not even with Adam. 

Zelda sighed in the kiss and let her hand rest on Mary's buttock, squeezing it slightly and drawing her closer. Mary put her hand on Zelda's chest and gasped at the sensation of Zelda's hand on her butt. 

"Zel-da" said the brunette between kisses. 

"mmm?" said Zelda rolling over and staying on top of Mary. 

Mary pushed Zelda away gently to break the kiss and looked into her eyes. 

"I n-never...I'm... it' s just that..." 

"it's okay Mary, you can say it" she said as she caressed the mess of dark curls. 

Mary closed her eyes tightly and sighed "I never had sex" she said quickly and embarrassed. 

"Mary, look at me," Zelda said softly and waited for the brunette to open her eyes. 

"That's perfectly fine, you don't have to be embarrassed, honey, and if you don't want to do it now, we can just not do it. 

"No," Mary said almost in a whisper. 

"No, what a darling?" said Zelda expectantly 

"I-I really want to do it, oh God Zelda I-I can't wait to do it with you," she said and bit her lower lip. 

Zelda smiled at how adorable Mary looked, she was slightly flushed, her chest went up and down fast and her hair was all over the pillow. 

"Well, then...relax, we can take it slow" said the ginger as she spread kisses all over Mary's face and then down her neck to her side "Can I take this off?" whispered Zelda several octaves down. The brunette shivered. 

Mary nodded quickly, she was a mess, she could feel the wetness growing between her legs. 

"I need you to use your words so I can make sure you're okay, so that was a yes? 

"yes..." Mary said gasping. 

Zelda put her hands on Mary's belly and slowly pulled up her shirt and deposited a kiss. " beautiful" raising the shirt higher, another kiss "absolutely delicious". Mary laughed nervously and Zelda let her tongue wander all over her belly tasting it. "Hands up" Mary did so and the ginger took off her shirt and kissed her deeply hollowing out Mary's tits. The brunette moaned and Zelda began to leave kisses on her neck and then on her breast, until she reached one of Mary's already hard nipples, looked up, Mary nodded in agreement and Zelda closed her mouth on the dark nipple, sucking and licking. 

Mary groaned audibly and Zelda moved on to the other nipple to give it the same attention. Mary gently grabbed the strawberry curls with her hand and held it there, Zelda let go the nipple with a soft 'pop' and Mary gasped. 

Zelda came back up, pressing their bodies together and Mary kissed her recklessly, but this time it was different, as if she had unlocked something in Mary, something wild and intoxicating. The brunette squeezed Zelda's ass and crushed her against herself and Zelda panted. 

"I want to feel your skin" whispered Mary. 

Zelda smiled, parted from Mary and took off her nightgown, only leaving a small white lace panty that counteracted her beautiful milky skin. Mary looked at her and bit her lip obscenely. 

"A penny for your thoughts," Zelda said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-I just think you're gorgeous," Mary said nervously. 

"Thank you," said a smiling Zelda. 

Zelda took Mary's hand and kissed her; then Mary ventured out and placed her hand on a milky breast and squeezed it gently, expectant of Zelda's reaction. But she was not ready for what she saw, the ginger panting with her mouth open and messy hair. It was the most beautiful sight. Mary got up on the bed and had Zelda straddle her. The redhead's tits were right in front of her face and she looked up. 

"Yes baby, you can do it," Zelda said with pure understanding, it was as if the brunette could speak with her eyes. 

Mary leaned her face on her breasts and rubbed against them until she took a pinky bud in her mouth. Zelda groaned aloud and Mary knew that was the most delicious sound she had ever heard. 

Zelda pushed Mary lightly against the bed and kissed her sweetly, while the brunette ran her hands over her body. Zelda started kissing her neck and then sucking it, leaving some slight marks; Mary's breathing started to become faster. 

Zelda sucked her nipples again and then continued down to her panties. "Can I?" 

"yes, yes please Zelda," Mary said on the brink of despair. 

Zelda lowered her cotton panties tortuously slow and was puzzled by the image in front of her. Black curls and pink skin shiny and wet, a real piece of art and just for her. Mary gasped when she felt the cold air against her center. Zelda started kissing one of her ankles and then went up her leg to her thigh, she could see the brunette writhing and groaning; but she didn't want to hurry, not this time. Then she started kissing the inside of the thigh until she was a few inches away from the nerve pack, Zelda licked her lips and Mary held her breath in anticipation. 

"Open your legs for me baby" Zelda said in a low, raspy voice full of lust. 

Mary opened them and Zelda settled between the legs. 

"Please..." Mary gasped. 

"shhh you don't have to beg, honey" Zelda's breath hit right on the clitoris. 

Zelda slipped her tongue along the folds, separating them and savoring the juices, Mary groaned gutturally and shook herself so the ginger held her hips against the mattress, gently closing her lips over her clitoris and slowly increasing the intensity. 

"oooohh my l-lord z-z-zel-da" groaned Mary, it was a wet mess. 

Zelda continued working and tasting Mary as she snaked one hand up and up drawing imaginary circles on the brunette's nipple. 

"mhhh absolutely exquisite, you taste like heaven," Zelda said as she licked her lips and rushed to massage the other woman's clitoris. "tell me what you want" 

Mary sobbed "oh please Zelda f-f-fuuuck" she couldn't ask for it. 

Zelda was surprised, she was swearing "just say it baby, I want to hear you" 

"I-I-I need you to use your fingers, b-but please come here." 

Zelda stood right on top of Mary and began kissing her, swallowing her moans. When her lips parted, Zelda brought her fingers to Mary's entrance and she nodded with excitement. Zelda slipped both fingers easily and the brunette archbed her back letting pleasure flood in. Zelda curved her fingers finding the g-spot and began to move them slowly. 

Mary wrapped one arm around the ginger's neck "omg yes, yes, j-just right there" 

"You want it slow, baby?" Zelda said lovingly as she left kisses all over her face and bit her neck slightly. 

"Yes, yes," she moaned. 

"You're doing great, you're so beautiful falling apart, keep it up," Zelda said and felt Mary getting wetter 

"Your mouth, p-please" sobbed Mary 

Zelda rushed to settle between her legs and began to suck on her clitoris as she kept pumping. When she felt the walls begin tightening on her fingers she suctioned the clit making her scream of pleasure and Mary grabbed it from the curls pushing her closer. 

"oh z-z-elda I think I'm going aaaa f-fuuck" she gasped and moaned. 

"Let it go, come for me" said Zelda and with one more lick Mary came soaking Zelda's fingers. The ginger took the fingers out gently and licked Mary as she climbed down. 

"oh-oh gee that w-was..." she said trying to catch her breath. 

Zelda pushed her tongue into the dripping entrance, savoring the woman, and Mary shivered. 

"ohhh-ohh z-zeld..." said mary shaking with sensitivity 

"mhhh so sensitive, so delicious, you are incredibly amazing" said Zelda rejoicing and cleaning up all the woman's juices. Then she went up to face the brunette and kissed her sweetly. Mary groaned at her own taste in the other woman's mouth. The ginger intertwined her legs and began to gently grind Mary's bare thigh and the brunette could feel her panties completely ruined. She broke the kiss and smiled at Zelda. 

"You made me feel so good," Mary said with tears in her eyes. 

"That's what you deserve" said Zelda sweeping her tears. 

"I want to make you feel good too" she said, brushing Zelda's lips with hers. 

"You don't have to, today is about you, watching you come is enough for me, we have so much time," said Zelda and gave her a languid kiss. 

Mary nodded and Zelda settled down next to her, hugging her from behind and stroking her breasts. 

"Thank you, that was much better than I imagined," Mary whispered. 

"Have you ever imagined this before?" 

Mary turned to face the ginger and bit her lip nervously. Zelda raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Well, I'm glad it was better then. Zelda said amusingly and kissed her lips, then her forehead and then each of her eyelids. "Now rest sweet Mary," she whispered. 

. 

A ray of sunshine filtered through the window, and Zelda woke up, had one arm wrapped around Mary's waist and her head resting on her bare chest. When she raised her head slightly she saw Mary still asleep, closed her eyes and allowed herself to wander through her thoughts; being here wrapped in Mary's arms felt somehow domestic, she smiled to herself. 

"Good morning," said Mary in her still-snoring voice. 

Zelda opened her eyes again, "morning" she said and stretched out, not letting go the brunette. 

"I haven't slept this well in years," Mary said as she smiled. 

Zelda yawned and dared to look at the brunette, when her eyes met the other woman's beautiful blue eyes, she was stunned by her beauty. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mary said a bit worried. 

Zelda laughed at the adorable behavior "no, you don't have anything, I just...I can't believe you're so damn gorgeous in the morning" 

Mary blushed. "Oh, but that's you, Zelda," she never really knew how to accept flattery. 

Zelda blushed too and did not hesitate to give the brunette a chaste kiss on the cheek, when she separated they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Zelda...hmmm...can I k-kiss you? Mary said nervously. 

"Yes" said Zelda without hesitation. 

Her lips met and time seemed to stop for a moment. An electricity ran through their bodies and they deepened the kiss, Zelda ran her tongue over the brunette's lip requesting entry and Mary agreed as she ran her hands over the ginger body, she was hungry, Zelda really unlocked something wild and intimate in her, as if she could never get enough. When the air ran out, they parted and looked into each other's eyes. 

Zelda cleared her throat and Mary blushed. 

"Last night was..." said the brunette still wordlessly. 

"fucking amazing?" ended the phrase Zelda and sighed. 

“y-yes” said Mary smiling 

Mary raised her hand and began to lovingly draw imaginary lines on Zelda's face, passing the bridge of her nose, her cheekbones, her eyelids, now closed, and then she traced her fleshy, swollen lips due to the sleep. Her pale, soft face felt like a dream. 

"I know I may be rushing, but would you like to take a bath with me and then I can make some breakfast," Mary said, her voice coming out almost like a whisper. 

"I would love that," Zelda said leaning on the brunette's touch and placing a small kiss on her lips. 

Mary went to the bathroom, let the water start running, turned on her heels and found Zelda looking at her with her lower lip pressed between her teeth. 

"Come here," said the brunette, stretching out her hand 

Zelda walked torturously slow and when she was close enough she kissed Mary languidly. The brunette sighed in the kiss. When they parted, Mary knelt down in front of Zelda, glanced up with an innocent look and dropped her lace panties until they fell to the floor. Zelda pushed Mary's jaw with her fingers so her eyes would meet again and smiled at her. The brunette bit her lower lip and stood up. 

After a quick kiss, Zelda got into the tub sighing at the sensation of the hot water flooding her, Mary followed the example and sat in the middle of her milky legs, resting her back on Zelda's front. They stayed there relaxing until the water cooled and they decided to get out. 

Once back in Mary's room, Zelda dropped her towel, leaving her body uncovered, and lay down on the bed. The brunette became nervous and blushed as she looked at the pale, sunlit body. She approached the bed and stood right in front of the ginger biting her lower lip. 

Zelda opened her eyes a bit with confusion. "What?" 

"I was just watching you," said the brunette shyly. 

Zeda hummed in approval and sighed. "I am hungry" 

"Mmm m-me too," Mary said even as she stared at the other woman. 

"Well, we could have some breakfast and then...." Zelda was interrupted by the brunette climbing her body. 

"Mary...what are you-" when she opened her eyes, she found the brunette straddling her, with a shy but lustful look. 

"I- I'm sorry....i- I couldn't help it Zelda..." 

Zelda smiled darkly and kissed her messyly, Mary moaned in her mouth, and Zelda knew she had released something into Mary, something dangerous, but intoxicating. 

"Mary..." 

"I'm so sorry, we can go downstairs now and I'll make some breakfast," said Mary, returning to her shy nature and feeling embarrassed. 

"Why are you apologizing, sweetheart? It's okay..." said Zelda caressing her face affectionately. 

Mary was overwhelmed by the situation, got off the ginger's lap and put on her glasses. "I-i'm going to go downstairs, you can come when you're ready, there's another robe here if you prefer," she said in a dry tone, taking her robe and releasing her wild curls from the towel. 

Zelda felt insecure for a moment, perhaps she had made Mary uncomfortable in some way. After tying her hair into a messy bun and putting on her panties and the robe that the brunette offered her, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

And there was Mary, cooking for her again. She smiled as she studied the brunette, she looked adorable wrapped in that green robe with her thick natural curls that she had never seen before. 

"Hello, stranger" Zelda said, revealing herself. 

"Hi!" said Mary, smiling in her direction. 

Okay she's fine, Zelda said to herself internally. 

"What are you cooking?" asked the ginger sitting on the kitchen island. 

"We have bacon, eggs and...w-what do you prefer? Tea or coffee?" 

"I'm dying for a coffee" said Zelda exaggeratedly. 

"here" said Mary putting a cup in front of Zelda. 

"Thank you very much" said Zelda and Mary turned to the stove. 

The ginger saw a newspaper on her right and began to read it as she did almost religiously in the Spellman house. 

Finally Mary joined Zelda for the meal and they shared breakfast without any problems, talking about some news. 

"Can I smoke a cigarette?" Zelda asked. 

"Of course, but only if you share it with me," said the brunette. 

"Oh I see, sure, we can share" said Zelda amusingly, took a cigarette and lit it. 

Mary saw Zelda's lips close around the cigarette and felt a wetness seep into her center, which, by the way, was naked. She blushed and apparently Zelda noticed that she was restless because when she looked back at those emerald eyes, she said "come here" pointing to the seat next to her. Mary obeyed while staring at Zelda. 

"Open your mouth" whispered Zelda in a tone several octaves lower making Mary more aroused. 

Mary obeyed again without saying a word. She felt enchanted, hypnotized. 

Zelda took a puff on the cigarette and approached Mary's mouth, her lips barely touching and she blew the smoke into the brunette's mouth. Mary quickly understood the game and joined in. 

Zelda smiled seductively with pride and kissed Mary passionately, drawing her closer and closer. The brunette moaned sharply as Zelda bit her lower lip. 

"hmmm I really like those little sounds that you make," Zelda said. 

Mary's chest was rising and falling fast and her wetness was sliding down her robe. 

"Z-zelda" panting Mary. 

"Yes?" said Zelda as she kissed her neck. 

"I-I don't know what you did with me, but...I-I've never been so turned on in my life," Mary said, totally blushing. 

Zelda hollowed out the brunette's face "oh you sweet little thing, I can't explain all the things I want to do to you...but, let's take our time" said Zelda depositing a little kiss in the corner of her lips. 

Mary nodded, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself "t-the cigarette" 

Zelda laughed at the change of conversation and handed her the cigarette. 

. 

After sharing the ciggie and putting on her yesterday's clothes (with her blouse already clean) the time to say goodbye arrived. 

"I-I hope you had a nice time..." Mary said, twisting her hands nervously. 

Zelda smiled and kissed her, wrapping one arm around the other woman's waist and pulling her tight. When they parted, Mary kept her eyes closed. 

"I hope that cleared it up," Zelda whispered and gave her one last chaste kiss on her cheek. 

Mary opened her eyes, blushed again and cleared her throat " ye-yes " 

"I'll see you Monday, right?" Zelda said, reaching for the door. 

"Yes! Text me?" Mary asked timidly. 

"Of course, honey," said Zelda, winking at her and heading home. 

And there she was again, standing in front of the door of her house smiling like an idiot and trying to process everything that happened. But this time something was different, she had sex and not with a random person, she had sex with Zelda Spellman herself. Oh how good it felt to have her oxytocin and serotonin quota; it's like she'd been rejuvenated 10 years, a stream of energy ran through her whole body and she was going to take advantage of it. But first she would have to fix the wet mess that Zelda had left between her thighs from all the teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time, you can leave in the comments what you think about this update. Take care, love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> well... i'll update soon, take care.  
> if you have time and something to say, leave your comment.  
> Thanks for reading, i love y'all.  
> you can find me on twitter with the same @


End file.
